77th Hunger Games
by Nikole A
Summary: This is a story of what life would be like if the rebellion in Mockingjay had failed. SYOT Open!
1. Prologue

**Note- This is taking place as if the rebellion failed, and the Hunger Games continued on. I do not own the Hunger Games.**

People all over Panem sat glued to their televisions as the Capitol sent out a nationwide announcement. The new President, President Hayes stood in front of a crowd of people and a camera as she prepared her announcement. "As you all well know, there was a recent attempt to overthrow the Capitol that failed miserably. All of the rebels have been killed, and we can go on with our normal lives." The entire nation breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I am very pleased to announce that we are going to continue one of my favorite traditions." The nation payed close attention, everyone having a hunch. "As I have decided, next month will be the start of... the 77th annual Hunger Games! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" With that, the announcement ended, and the entire nation sat in shock.

**I will only be accepting Tributes by PM, and I will post the list of Tributes on my profile! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. District One Reapings

Sophie's POV

"Keep going, Sophie. It's your last day of training before you volunteer. Make it count!" My dad and trainer encouraged me, handing me my club for the last time until the reaping. After a few minutes of me attacking training dummies with it, he smiled, kissed me on my cheek, and told me to go get ready.

I put on a shortish skirt and a shirt a little fancier than my regular training outfit. I mean, it's the reaping. I have to make an impression when I volunteer. I braided my long blonde hair back and walked to the reaping with my dad. He smiled and hugged me one last time, and walked to the spectator section while I got my finger pricked. I then walked to the eighteen year old girls section and waited for our escort.

"Welcome to the reapings for District One!" Our escort, Shimmer, announced when she walked onstage. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Ladies first, like always," as soon as she pulled out a name, I walked out of the crowd.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yelled, running onstage.

"We have a volunteer! What is your name, sweetie?" She asked. Sweetie?

"Sophie Lamp," I said with pride and a smile as everyone clapped.

Honrel's POV

I sighed to myself as I walked to the reaping in my ragged clothes. I got weird looks, seeing as I'm from District One and a poor orphan. I just ignored it, like always. I ran my fingers through my perfect hair, and then got my finger pricked. I rubbed it as I walked through to the fifteen year old boys. Our escort then walked out and did her usual welcome speech.

Before she could announce who she picked for the girls, an eighteen year old girl volunteered. I sighed, worried why on Earth someone would want to enter these stupid Games.

"Now to pick our male tribute!" She told us, scurrying over to the bowl with the male names. She picked one, and walked to the microphone. "Honrel Olti!" My eyes widened, even though I expected it. I had put my name in extra times to support myself.

I walked on to join Shimmer and Sophie, gulping. Sophie looked at my tall, lanky build and smirked. I sighed. "Go on, shake hands." I took Sophie's hand in mine, and she shook it firmly. I braced myself for the worst.

**What did you think? I have decided to post the reapings in District order, because of my OCD. I have no idea when they'll all be up. Please continue to submit tributes!**


	3. District Two Reapings

Eveli's POV

I smiled at my mother, the Mayor of Two, as she left me to get ready. Time to look my best, or most appealing. It's the reaping, and I'm volunteering. I put on a deep red blouse that dips down in the front and a very feminine black skirt. The red set off my crystal blue eyes, which was a good thing. I want to look as attractive as possible. Mission accomplished.

After I was done, my parents and I walked to the reaping. I got my finger pricked, and then walked over to the seventeen year old girls. I smiled to myself, knowing all of the guys were watching me. And they will all be watching when I volunteer. I want to see how underestimated I will be, and I heard that one of the best guys in the district, Nomerel, is volunteering. I want to be there with him. I like him. A lot. My thoughts were interrupted by our escort, Stone.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! As usual, ladies first." He said with a smirk. It's a rumor that Stone is a pedophile, but we don't know if it's true. It probably is. Before Stone could announce who he picked, I ran out.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yelled, running on the stage. Stone looked me up and down, and smiled. It's official. He's a pedophile.

"And what is your name, dear?" He asked me, looking really creepy. He scared me a little.

"Eveli Winters."

Nomerel's POV

As I looked at my father, a Gamemaker, he smiled at me. At least I knew I wasn't alone in the Games. You see, I'm volunteering. I'm at the top of my training, I'm eighteen, and I'm smart. I could win this!

I put on a blue shirt and baggy brown shorts, and went down to eat. After breakfast, my father, mother and I went down to the reaping. I got my finger pricked, and my father and mother hugged me. As I walked to the eighteen year old boys, our pedophile of an escort walked onstage. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" When he pulled out a girl's name, my friend- and a girl I have a small crush on- Eveli volunteered. He looked her up and down, smiling really creepily. It scares me that she's up there with a pedophile. She looked scared too.

"And now, for the gentleman." He pulled out a name, but before he could read it, I ran to the stage.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" As I ran onstage, Eveli smiled.

"Another volunteer, I see! And what is your name?" He asked, still looking at the girls section.

"Nomerel Malin." I said with confidence as the District applauded us.

"Here you are, the tributes from District Two! Shake hands, tributes!" I took Eveli's hand firmly, and shook it. She smiled, and I smiled too. Maybe this will work.

**What do you think? And please keep submitting your tributes so I can keep updating!**


	4. District Three Reapings

Iris's POV

As I brushed my long red hair back into a high ponytail, I heard my family getting ready for breakfast. My mother was cooking it, and my father and twin brothers, Rhi and Rhy, were running around the house, looking for clothes to wear today. Today is the day we have our annual reaping, and it's the only time I leave my house. You see, I've been sick my whole life, and I never leave my house and have never attended school. My mom stays at home to help me, and Rhi, Rhy and my dad work every day to be able to get my medicine. Life is hard for us.

I put on a knee length green dress that matches my eyes and a pair of flats for the reaping. I walked downstairs, where the rest of my family sat, eating nervously. Even though it is my last year to be reaped and I am the only one in the family who can be reaped, they would be devastated if I was reaped.

After a very awkwardly silent breakfast, my family and I walked to the reaping. My parents and brothers walked to the spectator section while I got my finger pricked. I rubbed my finger as I walked to the other eighteen year old girls, who stared at me. They never see me, so they stare every time they can. Just then, our escort Siri came onstage and did the whole "Happy Hunger Games!" thing and walked over to the girls names and picked one.

The last thing I remember was hearing the words "Iris Idel!" before the world went black.

Rook's POV

I put on a green jumper suit that matched my green hair (don't judge, it looks cool) and walked down to my mother, who was making breakfast. I smiled to her and helped her as best I could, and then we ate alone. After we were done, we walked to the reaping.

My mom went to the spectators while I got my finger pricked and walked to the fourteen year old boys. I know what you're thinking, _Where's your dad?_. Well, he died when I was a baby, so it's just me and mom. It's okay, because I love her with all my heart. But enough of my life, let's start the reaping.

Our escort reaped a girl named Iris, and she passed out when she was reaped. Ouch. Two peacekeepers carried her up onstage and held her there. When Siri picked a boy, I didn't catch the name, but a small twelve year old boy walked onstage, looking terrified. I then heard a voice yell "I VOLUNTEER!" and was shocked when I realized it was mine. I ran onstage, and saw my mother start to cry.

"And what is your name?" Siri asked me.

"Rook Froggot." I then shook Iris' hand, thinking that I need to win.

Because then my mother has no one, and I can't let that happen.

**What do you guys think? Who is your favorite tribute so far? And I still have a few SYOT spots open! Send your tributes in!**


End file.
